What A Flirt
by Rainstar of LightningClan
Summary: Five Times Tenth Unconsciously Flirted With Mick and One Time He Did It Completely On Purpose...Mick/The Doctor...This is SLASH, meaning M/M relations, don't like, don't read!


Prompt: _Five Times Tenth Unconsciously Flirted With Mick and One Time He Did It Completely On Purpose_

_**A/N:** This is a Christmas Gift for my lovely friend Avi :) _

_(All right, so the first chapter is technically a pre-Christmas gift, but think of it as more of a teaser :P)_

* * *

><p>1.<p>

As the TARDIS slowly hummed to a halt, the Doctor carefully opened the door. This latest landing would certainly be an interesting one. He wasn't exactly sure where he was at this point. The TARDIS's readings had begun to get just a little bit wonky before she'd suddenly dropped out of her flight all together. He couldn't really blame her though, it wasn't her fault. They'd gone through a particularly rough patch of space-time, that was all, she couldn't be expected to be perfect after all!

"No matter," he announced to no one in particular, as he more fully exited the ship. "At least the air is breathable and I'm still in three-dimensional form!" He grinned to himself. As he surveyed his surroundings, attempting to gain his bearings, he caught sight of a light a little ways off.

"Ah! Civilization! Beautiful! Let's find out what creatures inhabit this wonderful place!" And with that, he bounded off towards the semi-medieval castle he could just vaguely see the outline of from his vantage point.

*~0~0~*

The Doctor walked into the warmly lit room. Though the word "room" was perhaps an understatement. The more appropriate word would be 'hall.' It was like something out of an old Planet Hollywood film. There were ladies in elaborate gowns, all of whom looked as if they couldn't breathe, and if the Doctor's estimates were right, he was probably in a time period where corsets were a common article of clothing. However, he couldn't be completely sure without asking someone. _Ah! Here's someone now!_

Indeed, just as the Doctor was making a few cursory glances around, hoping to land upon a friendly face, a dark-haired man was striding in his direction. The man wore a black doublet with gold rope-style stitching and golden buttons descended down the front, leading to black trouser pants of some undistinguishable style, all of which was ensconced by a black cloak. This lent slightly more credence to his earlier assumptions. Still, it couldn't hurt to ask. After all, meeting new beings was always fun!

"Excuse me sir?" The Doctor gestured towards the black-clad man and dark brown eyes looked up to meet his face. "Ah, there's a good lad. Not meaning to be a bother, but, would you mind telling me when we are?"

The dark-haired man cocked his head slightly. "Pardón?"

"Ahh... Right! Sorry about that. I guess it'd be easier to answer if I asked, instead, _where_ are we?"

The other man stared at the Doctor as if he was trying to discern if he should simply answer him or show him the door. His face seemed to betray that he decided on the former. "We are in Europe, my good sir. More specifically, France. One of the finest castles in fact, Montreuil Bellay," the man's face lit up with pride and the Doctor couldn't help but smile at that.

"Wonderful, wonderful! A fine place indeed. And, do you think you could tell me the year?" The Doctor did not so much as change his expression, but the other man cocked his head to the side once more, but he still answered.

"The year is 1453," he spoke slowly, but the traces of a smile could be seen dancing around the corners of his mouth. "Anything else you need to know, monsieur?" His voice now held a note of laughter, which caused the Doctor's eyebrows to make a steep ascension towards his hairline.

"Well, now that you ask, I do have some other questions. Hmm..but maybe I've kept you too long.." The Doctor seemed to consider backing away from the conversation, "Bah! You did ask, and therefore, I'll take advantage of it! Right then! What is this little..soiree about? Hmm?" His brown eyes danced with curiosity and the other man could no longer keep the smile off his face.

"It is a celebration of the highest sorts. The Lord has taken a wife," he answer, grin fully in place.

The Doctor nodded, "Well, that's all fine and good. Isn't it then?—Oh! Look at me! I haven't even asked you your name! What is your name?"

"Mick." The other man responded simply, his eyes still full of mirth at the strange newcomer's display of vivacity.

"Mick, there's a name. Haven't heard a name like that in a while. It's simple, straight to the point. A no-nonsense name at that!" The Doctor smile and was silent, his face showing he was off on a completely different tangent of thought.

"Monsieur?" Mick asked curiously, smiling all the while. The Doctor snapped his attention back to the conversation, looking a bit startled, which only caused Mick even greater delight. "What is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor," he declared, just a bit prideful.

"The Doctor? That's an odd name. I do not believe I have ever heard one before like it," Mick admitted, his brow furrowing just a bit.

"Yes, it's a bit strange isn't it? But, no worries, you get used to it," the Doctor assured him.

"Well Doctor, it has been a pleasure meeting you," Mick concluded, still feeling oddly light from the whole conversation.

.And with that, Mick was re-absorbed into the mass of fine velvet and painted faces, but the entire evening, his thoughts were only filled with one visage, that of the strangely alluring Doctor...

"And you too Mick," he conceded, smiling all the while, and as Mick disappeared into the throng, he made his way back to the TARDIS, which was miraculously in perfectly working order...

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

_Please Review...?_


End file.
